Why Love Me?
by XXXOneOfThePackXXX
Summary: "It was my fault, he was hurt because of me. If i would of just listened to him he would of never had to save me..."


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight that's all SM**

"ALEX GET UP!" Rayna's bell-like voice yelled banging on my door.

"Five more minutes." I moan pulling the covers over my head.

"You're going to be late for school." she says behind the door. I throw the covers off of me and open the door.

"I'm awake!" I say, Rayna smirks.

"Good now get ready." she then walks away. My sister Rayna was beautiful she had long brown curly hair like silk, green contacts she wears, and a complexion that shined like diamonds unlike me who had brown straight hair that won't curl, dull brown eyes, and pale white as bone skin, how we are related I would never know. I close my door and look in my closet. I take out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt that says C.S.I.-Cant' Stand Idiots. I grab my bag, jacket and black converse and run out the door putting my converse on, on the way towards the door. I see Mike's Suburban and hop in the passenger seat.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Mike." I say looking through the window. We then picked up Jessica, Tyler and Eric then finally got to the school.

"Hey look at her." Eric and Tyler say in unison.

"Who?" I ask looking for her but coming up with nothing. Eric points at 1953 Chevy Truck. A girl about 5'6 with long dark curly hair and a pale complexion, paler then mine came out of the car.

"She's HOT!" Mike saying mouth agape.

"You guys are pigs." Jessica says obviously jealous of the new girl. Eric gets out of the car and walks up to the girl.

"Come on Alex let's go." I nod and follow Jessica out of the car and to our first period class, English.

"I don't see what the big deal is about _her_ I mean she seems boring to me." Jessica says matter-of-factly. I shrug my shoulders. If I knew one thing about Jessica it was just to let her rant for awhile and then she'll be fine. All through English Jessica would not stop dissing the new girl about how she was boring, plain and kind of weird.

"Jess you don't even know her so until you do I really don't want to hear you talk about her it's bad enough that she's new and doesn't know anybody."

"Whatever." the next periods I had went by pretty fast without Jessica talking and before I knew it it was lunch. I look around for Mike and our group and spot them with the new girl, I walk over.

"Oh Bella this is Alex, Alex this is Bella." I waved at her and smiled.

"Bella is the Sheriff's daughter, she came from Phoenix." Eric says smiling at her. I roll my eyes. I then hear Bella take a sharp breath. I turn around and see the Cullens glide in the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Bella says.

"Those are the Cullens Dr. Carlisle's adoptive children, The blond is Rosalie and the big one is Emmett, then the short fairy girl is Alice then there's Jasper the one that always looks like he's in pain- I laugh and Jessica ignores me- then there's Edward. The weird thing is there all together like couples except Edward no girl is good enough for him here."

"Jessica there not related." Angela says defending them.

"But they live together its weird." Jessica says scrunching up her nose in slight disgust. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Friday the weather is supposed to clear up who wants to go to First Beach and surf."

"Where's that?" Bella asked.

"Its in Laaaa Push." Eric says.

"Yeah you should go Bella." Jessica says.

"Its Laaa Push baby Laaa Push." Bella laughs.

"Please stop saying that." Bella says. I shake my head just as the bell rings.

"I'll take you to your next class Bella!" Mike says eagerly.

"No I am." I say grabbing Bella's schedule and her arm.

"Cool we have Biology together!" I say. Bella and I then walk to Biology. I take my place next to Tyler and the teacher tells Bella to sit next to Edward. I look over at Tyler and see him already working on the lab.

"Tyler." I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Cover me." Tyler laughs and props up my bio. book so the teacher couldn't see my face. Tyler knew I slept in this class and he covers me everyday and I do the same for him in algebra. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.

XxXx

Tyler nudges my shoulder.

"Come on we gotta go." I get up and go to my locker, I get my stuff and head to Mike's car and hop in. It takes a few minutes for Mike to drive me home I get out and see Rayna and Elijah making out on the couch.

"Really?" I say glaring at them. Rayna pushes Elijah off of her and walks in the kitchen.

"Alex why do you always have to kill the mood." Elijah's black eyes flashed angrily.

"For kicks." I say grinning. Elijah growls.

"Elijah I swear to god you will never touch me again if you hurt my sister!" Rayna yells from the kitchen. I smirk at him.

"I would never do such a thing to your precious Alexandria." he says holding my chin talking in a baby voice. I slap his hand away and stuck my tongue out at him because I was just that mature.

"I think I'm going to get a little snack do you wish to come my love?" Elijah asks lovingly to Rayna as she comes into the living room.

"Tempting but I'll be okay." Rayna says kissing his cheek lightly. Elijah nods and walks out.

"Finally I thought he would never leave!" I say in relief. Rayna glares at me.

"I really wish you wouldn't mess around with him like that." Rayna says turning on the TV. I sigh.

"He's a jerk." I say sitting next to her.

"I mean you've been dating him for 8 years how are you not bored with him or how come he hasn't popped the question." I say grinding my teeth together I felt like he was just stringing her on and I hated it.

"I could never get bored with Elijah I love him and he gave me so much more then just a ring, we will love each other for eternity." Rayna says, I couldn't tell what she was thinking a bunch of emotions were on her face happiness, sadness, regret and a whole bunch of others.

"You wouldn't understand Alex you never fell in love with anybody but if- no when you do you'll never want them to go and that's how I feel about Elijah." She says staring at me. I make a fake gagging sound and Rayna pushes me off the couch.

"I'm being serious Alex!" She says laughing slightly. The home phone then starts buzzing from the kitchen. I walk in and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" I heard Jessica's voice on the other line.

"Hey Jess what's up?" I say sitting on the counter top.

"You, Bella, Angela and I are going dress shopping for prom tomorrow!" Jessica practically shrieked.

"Um Jessica prom is in a month." I say. I hear her groan in annoyance.

"So I want to get the good dresses so were going tomorrow!"

"Yeah okay Jess bye." I hang up the phone before she replied.

"Rayna!" I call.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going out." I grab the keys from Rayna's purse and run to her mustang. I get in and start driving. I wanted to clear my head of all my stress and there was only one place I could do that-First Beach.

**Rayna(age 26)- Alex's older sister and Elijah's girlfriend**

**Elijah(age 27)- Rayna's boyfriend**

**Alex(age 17)-Rayna's younger sister**

**So those are the only characters I made up and as for Rayna and Alex's parents they died in a car crash 3 years ago. in case you guys were confused (:  
><strong>

**So do you Like It? Hate It? Plz Review!**


End file.
